Did Someone Order Pizza?
by FandomMess23
Summary: Destiel. Dean/Cas slash. One shot. Left alone together in the bunker, Cas cooks something up for Dean. First ever fic so please be nice :p


**Did Someone Order Pizza?**

Dean stared at Cas from across the bunker. He tended to do this whenever Cas' back was turned. He couldn't help it. He also couldn't help himself as his eyes slowly started heading south.

"Dean?"

The voice quickly brought Dean's eyes up to Cas' face where Cas' bright blue eyes gazed directly into Dean's with a slight mischievous twinkle.

"I have something for you Dean."

Dean looked down at what Cas was holding. It was pizza.

"Cas why are you giving me a pizza?"

"Well, as Sam's gone on a beer run, I thought as he's gone and we are both alone, I could be your pizza man."

Dean gulped and his eyes widened as Cas slowly put the pizza down on the table between them, his eyes not leaving Dean's for a second as he slowly made his way around the table towards Dean. Dean licked his lips nervously as Cas continued his advance.

"You do realise Dean that if I'm the pizza man, I'm going to have to slap your rear?"

Dean's heart started pounding with anticipation.

"Is it because I've been bad?" Dean teased.

"No it's because I truly love you."

Dean couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Cas' face with both his hands and pulled him in for a truly passionate kiss. Cas moaned with suppressed longing as Dean slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas pulled Dean in closer as Dean's hands made their way into Cas' hair.

"Cas," Dean panted. "The bedroom is too far. I have to have you right here right now on this table."

"But Dean," Cas squinted with that confused expression that Dean just loved to see on his angel. "If I'm the pizza man, surely I should be the one in control?"

"Cas you know I like to be in the driver's seat. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Before Cas could reply Dean kissed him fiercely. He lifted Cas up by putting both his hands on Cas' behind and laid Cas down on the table. Dean lowered himself on Cas' body as they continued their kiss. Cas' hips bucked unintentionally making Dean moan appreciatively into Cas' mouth. Dean moved his hand slowly down Cas' body and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait a minute Dean."

Before Dean could question why he had to stop, Cas had managed to get him on his feet and up against the wall.

"Cas what the hell?"

"Did you think I was going to let you take control that easily? I'm an angel you ass!"

Cas began kissing Dean's neck and slowly made his way down south, caressing Dean's body as he went. Dean made no attempt to resist as Cas now on his knees began to stroke Dean's thighs. Before Dean knew it he was naked from the waist down and Cas was taking him into his mouth. Dean tilted his head back as Cas began by taking Dean in half way, then retreating. Cas edged forward more each time and slowly began to create a steady rhythm. Dean lifted his arms above his head, then to his sides, his hands flailing, desperately trying to grab onto something. His breathing continued to get heavier and heavier as Cas cupped Dean's balls.

"Cas…" Dean moaned. By now his breathing was erratic when Cas suddenly stopped. Dean made a slight whimper in protest before Cas cut him off.

"We don't want you finished just yet Dean."

"I disagree. I think we should hurry up before that pizza gets cold."

Cas smiled and chuckled softly as he stood up. Dean took this opportunity to tear off the trench coat from Cas' shoulders and pulling Cas in close. Their faces were inches apart as Dean muttered with fire in his eyes,

"Right. Now it's my turn."

This time Cas put up no defence as Dean had him on his back on the table again. He allowed Dean to tear open his shirt and place kisses over Cas' chest. Dean traced the curvature of Cas' torso with his lips before descending onto Cas's stomach. His hands finally found their way to Cas's belt and was this time allowed to be fully unbuckled. In no time at all Cas was laying on the table in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt as Dean stood up and looked down appreciatively. His eyes found their way between Cas' legs as Dean commented, "Damn. You picked a good vessel."

Cas laughed and sat up on his forearms as Dean turned around and rummaged through his clothes on the floor.

"This only a vessel remember Dean. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building."

"Alright, alright quit bragging." Dean laughed as he turned around to face Cas holding lube in his hands. Their eyes locked and they both grinned at each other. Dean walked over to Cas and kissed him softly before pushing him gently back onto the table. Dean then quickly lubed up before slowly entering Cas. Cas tilted his head back as Dean held his position, allowing Cas to get used to the sensation. Once Cas was ready he gave a slight nod to Dean and Dean began to slowly build up a rhythm. Dean's hands held onto Cas' waist as Cas's lifted his arms above his head, his fists clenched in ecstasy. As the rhythm picked up their panting got heavier and their moans louder. Dean, feeling himself getting close, got hold of Cas' member and began pumping along with the rhythm. At Dean's touch Cas' gave an animalistic moan of pure pleasure. This moan and seeing Cas squirming under him was enough to drive Dean Winchester over the edge. Dean came loudly, arching his back in the process. Cas came soon after, unable to keep his composer under Dean's touch. Gradually their momentum died and Dean leant down to kiss Cas. Removing his hands from Cas' waist he cupped Cas' face as he hungrily kissed him. Cas pulled Dean in close with one hand on his back while the other found its way to the back of Dean's head. Eventually Dean broke the kiss, half panting and half laughing said,

"I'm sorry Cas."

"What for Dean?"

"Well during our… activity. The pizza fell onto the floor. I think it's ruined"

They both laughed before Cas stated,

"Well, it's lucky that I also made pie."


End file.
